The present invention relates to fishing and more particularly to a means for extracting fish hooks from fish.
In the past, it has been extremely difficult to withdraw fish hooks from larger fish such as cod and often in an attempt to pull the hook out of the fish, the line broke leaving the hook embedded in the fish. This would not only cause a problem in processing the fish with the fish hook embedded therein, but it is also costly and time consuming for the fisherman who must then put a new hook on his line, losing both the hook and the time necessary to affix the new hook to his line. Prior art solutions have either been ineffective or too costly and as a consequence, fishermen are still confronted with the problem of withdrawing hooks from fish without losing the hooks in the process. The ease of handling the fish hook extractor of the present invention plus its low cost are distinct advantages.